Stolen My Heart
by xDamagedPearl
Summary: Caroline is starting to fall for Klaus, but she can't help but pretend she isn't involved with Klaus. She doesn't aknowledge towards her friends that she cares about him at all. It pains her to deny it, but she has to. Will she ever let her friends know?


**This is my first Klaroline fanfiction, so it might not be so good. I really tried to find inspiration to write this, but there hasn't really been any amazing scenes that inspired me yet, but I tried. I still hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Caroline was thrilled to have Tyler back in town, so she thought it be a good idea to have him stay over. She started telling Tyler about how Damon and Stefan were trying to figure out who created their bloodline. Tyler was hoping it be Klaus because he couldn't stand it if he lost Caroline. Damon wouldn't care about Tyler if he died with Klaus because he just wanted Klaus gone. Although Tyler's feelings changed toward Caroline changed when he found the drawing Klaus drew her. Tyler was sure something happened between Caroline and Klaus, but he wasn't sure what.

Tyler picked up the drawing and examined it as he read the words on the bottom of the drawing. "Klaus drew this for you?" Tyler asked as he looked back at Caroline.

"Huh?" Caroline asked as she felt confused by the question.

Tyler looked back down at the drawing. "That's pretty creepy."

"Yeah Klaus can be pretty creepy, even when he's trying to be charming."

Tyler's suspicions were confirmed just then by her answer. He didn't like the feeling that Klaus was flirting with his girl or at least someone who will become his ex-girlfriend now. "Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?"

"No as far as I'm concerned he's incapable of real feelings."

"I'm serious, what the hell happened while I was gone?" Tyler demanded as he wanted to find out the truth.

"Tyler, nothing." Caroline shook her head as she tried to deny the truth. "Nothing happened."

"Then why did you keep this?"

"I don't know." Caroline answered as she felt ashamed and guilty for keeping the drawing.

Tyler just stared at her as Caroline stood there looking back at him with a guilty expression on her face. Tyler wish he could believe that what Caroline and Klaus had was nothing. What ever that was, but he couldn't because Caroline's expressions showed it all and her words. Tyler sighed as he looked down at the floor in disappointment. "I think I'm going to find somewhere else to spend the night." He said as he looked back up at Caroline. Tyler walked past Caroline and handed her back the drawing on the way out.

"Tyler!" Caroline turned around as she watched Tyler leave and called out his name again. "Tyler!"

It was no use because he wasn't coming back and Caroline didn't blame him. Caroline sighed and turned back around to find Klaus sitting on her bed. "Well it's about time he left love." Klaus smiled at Caroline.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest as she held the drawing tightly in her hand. "You set this up! You knew he would get jealous if he saw this drawing! Why would you do that Klaus?" She shouted at him and she knew it would be pointless because he just be amused by her little outrage.

Klaus laughed at Caroline's little outburst. "Aww come on love, don't be like that. You should no why I did that."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Typical Klaus she thought to herself. "Yeah well you shouldn't have done that. I love Tyler and you just caused him to walk out of my life."

Klaus sighed as he got off of her bed and walked over to her slowly. He pulled Caroline's arms away and wrapped them around his neck. "I did it for us. I want to be with you Caroline and I want to get to know you. I want to try to connect with you."

Caroline's eyes widened as she started to raise her eyebrows. She never expected Klaus would use her words in his advantage, but she wasn't sure she liked it. "I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Tyler." Caroline pulled her arms away from his neck and placed them down to her side.

"You can't be telling me you have no feelings towards me love. We both know you feel something towards me." Klaus smiled at Caroline again, but this time a little bit mysteriously. Kind of like he was playing and toying with Caroline's mind. "Didn't you just tell Tyler that I was charming?" Klaus asked as he twisted Caroline's words around.

"I never said you were charming! I said that you were creepy even when your trying to be charming!" Caroline shouted at him.

Klaus started to twist Caroline's words around again. "So you admit I'm charming?"

Caroline rolled her eyes again. She knew Klaus would find ways to twist her words around and she couldn't stick around longer to let him toy with her mind. Caroline did find Klaus charming in a way, but she won't let Klaus have that satisfaction of getting her to admit her feelings towards him. She knew that Klaus would know exactly how she felt because he's probably been through this before with other girls. After all he has been alive for a thousand years. Caroline shook her head and turned around to walk away from Klaus, but Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face him.

Klaus grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to his body as he leaned in and kissed her. Caroline felt her heartbeat go up. She felt those butterflies in her stomach. Caroline was surprised by Klaus pulling her in for a kiss, but she enjoyed it at the same time. The way his lips felt on hers, it was hot and warm.

Caroline wrapped her free arm around Klaus neck as she kissed him back and opened her mouth a little. Klaus felt her mouth open a little and he moved his tounge into her mouth. His tounge found his way to her tounge and he twirled it around with hers. Klaus stopped for a second and then just continued to kiss her. He pulled away and pushed Caroline off.

Klaus smiled as he looked at Caroline who now was smiling at him like a teenage girl in love. He was satisfied by her response to the kiss and he started to walk out of Caroline's bedroom. Caroline reached for his arm and he stopped to look back at her. "Please stay over Klaus. I would hate it if you left after that."

Klaus smiled and turned around to face her. "Sure thing love." He walked over to her bed and layed down, pulling the bed sheets over him.

Caroline joined him in the bed and pulled the bed sheets over her. Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline and pulled her closer to him. Caroline rested her head on his chest as she looked up at him smiling and then back down as she started to fall asleep. Klaus smiled down at her as he pushed her strands of her away from her face and bent down to kiss her on her forehead. "Goodnight love."

Klaus closed his eyes and started to fall asleep with Caroline sleeping on his chest. He loved the satisfaction of getting what he wanted and he loved being with Caroline more than anything. Caroline was his humanity and he couldn't help but feel something when he's around her. It just felt like they were both destined to be together and he liked this idea because he loved her.


End file.
